


There's A Cat 2

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: There's A Cat [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cat!Mari, F/F, Yeah no one else appears here but just them two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of “There’s A Cat” More about Cat!Mari’s adventures. Dia worries that Mari hasn’t contacted her in a day, so she decided to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Cat 2

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: DiaMari is together/in a relationship/girlfriends, after episode 9 (where Aqours is already 9 members.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you don’t ship DiaMari, can’t you just get out? No one needs you here if you’re just here to hate on the pairing. Let’s all be peaceful, thanks. 
> 
> And once again, special thanks to @g_luceroth for the proofreading!

Dia rested her pen on the table, her eyes on her phone. 

_ No new messages. _

It was a weekend and by that time in the morning, her girlfriend would’ve already been bombarding her inbox with heart emoticons, messages and a lot of ‘Dia~’ and random Italian Greetings of Harassment™. However, today, there were none. 

Worried for her girlfriend who eventually lives alone (mostly), she decided to drop by for a visit. She fixed her notebook and pens on her table, dressed up casually and prepared some snacks and refreshments. 

Dia knocked onto the door of her younger sister’s room. “Ruby, I’ll be going out for a while.” The door slowly opened in-front of her and a bundle of red hair appeared first before concerned green eyes looked at her. 

“Are you going to take a while?” Small voice asked.

“I’m not sure yet… but I’ll message you if I will be. You can ask Maru-chan to come over if you want someone to accompany you?” Dia smiled at her warmly and patted her head. “I’ll be off.” 

“Okay, Oneechan. Take care.” Ruby grinned and waved at her sister. 

Dia wasn’t so sure if her sister would tell the other Aqours members she had went to Mari’s house if they asked her or looked for her… It was safest she didn’t tell her where she went. 

~*

It was lunch by the time she arrived. Dia stood in-front of the Ohara Home. It was huge and it had two… three? floors. She went to Mari’s door and knocked. She had been standing there for the past twenty minutes but there was no answer. She twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it open. 

_ “…I need to scold her about being cautious even though there are not a lot of people in this island.”  _ Already mentally drafting her tirade, her heartbeats hammered into her chest as to she had never been back to Mari’s room since they had gotten together. “Mari-san?” She called out but there wasn’t a reply, much less any sort of reaction. 

She wasn’t used to the peace and quiet that she had been experiencing since the morning.  _ “…Is it a bad thing that I actually do miss her noisiness?”  _ Dia sighed.  _ “…Well, that’s part of what makes her, her.”  _ She walked over to Mari’s room and found blankets rolled. “Mari-san! It’s already lunch time. Why are you still in bed—“

Mari’s cat ears and tail were back. Dia almost panicked as she rushed to the blonde’s side and checked her temperature with her hand. Mari was sweating and heavily breathing as if she were in pain. 

“The temperature is high.” The black haired female immediately walked into the bathroom to find a small towel and a basin. She immediately put some water inside the basin and wet the towel inside it. She rushed to Mari’s side, wrung the towel and settled it onto her forehead. 

As the coolness settled in, the pained expression slowly disappeared and Dia looked for her hand within the jumbled sheets as she sat beside her. “You’ll be alright.” She smiled at her and caressed the blonde hair. Soon, breathing evened and Mari looked like she was at peace. The cat tail moved its end slowly up and down before calming to a stop. 

~*

Golden eyes slowly opened. Mari looked at the calm and beautiful features of the black haired female that slept right next to her. She wore her usual sleeveless one piece dress shirt and signature hair clips but what made her wonder was why she was suddenly next to her. She stretched her hand to her forehead and found a towel laid on it… and touched some ears. 

“Oh… my  _ ears _ and  _ tail _ went back…” Mari muttered to herself. She continued to stare at Dia’s face, as if propelling her to wake up. Green orbs looked at her. Her tail suddenly moved wildly up and down in delight. “Dia~” 

Dia blinked a few times before suddenly being grabbed into an awkward hug. She felt a furry tail crept up one of her legs and wrapped itself around her leg. “Mari-san…! How do you feel? Are you dizzy?” 

“You make me feel sad when your first reaction was to fuss over me instead of get annoyed~” Mari joked. Dia immediately blushed and pushed her. “Dia~”

“I- I’m sorry that I was just worried! Hmph!” The black haired female scowled at her. “Are you happy now?” 

“Dia~ Dia~ Dia~” Mari rubbed her cheek onto Dia’s face as she kept her caged into her hug. “I missed you~”

_ “We saw each other yesterday.” _ Dia bit back the retort inside her head. After all, she was there because she miss—she was worried about her (too). “How did you catch a flu?” 

“Flu?” Mari pulled away from all the rubbing and looked at her. “…Now that I think about it, I do feel a little dizzy…”

“Isn’t that because you’re rubbing your cheek so much at me?” 

“…I guess. Hehe.” Gold eyes stared at green. “Why are you here, though? Did I forget something?” 

“No, you did not. You seem like you’re fine so I’ll be going now—“ Dia sat up from the bed and was immediately pushed back down again. “What is it?” 

“You’re already here, so at least spend time with me~” 

“I’ve been here the past 3 hours, Mari-san.” 

“But… I wasn’t awake? Why did you come over?” Mari looked at her with worry. “…Did you get worried because I wasn’t sending messages?” Her cat ears moved excitedly, as her tail that was wrapped the female’s leg tapped up and down. 

“Wha—O- Of course… not!” Sometimes Kurosawa Dia wished her face didn’t get so red as quickly as it does whenever Mari was involved. “I—I just…” 

“Thank you.” Mari smiled at her. “I wonder if my cat ears and tail were related to you.” 

Dia blinked. “Me?” 

Mari nodded. “The past times they’ve appeared, it was because I went to bed thinking about you.” 

“…Does this mean you do not think of me every day?” 

The blonde smiled. “Well, that’s not  _ true _ .” Mari poked Dia’s cheek with a finger. “I mean it like when I  _ want _ you.” 

Dia blushed. “…D- Does this mean you do not want me every day?” 

“That is also not  _ true _ .” Mari moved closer to her and pressed their foreheads together. “There are just times when I want you so bad, I don’t know what to do…” 

Dia swallowed. “And that’s… today…?” She slowly moved her head backwards as Mari moved forward. “Wait, Mari-san! You have a flu! I do not wish to get sick!” She covered Mari’s mouth with a hand. The cat ears flopped forward and the tail untangled itself from her leg. 

“…I can’t?” Mari frowned. Her tail continued to move up and down on Dia’s thighs, her eyes still flopped forward. Dia stared at her as she glared. “No?” 

“Mari-san, no.” Dia stood firm. She had already made the decision. She needed to take care of her. “Your tail is going places. You will stop your tail or I will go home.” 

“No~ Dia~ Don’t leave me~” The blonde tail moved away from the thigh and settled itself quietly on the bed. Mari looked at her, her eyes already on the verge of tears. “I just… I have this urge to just be close to you…” 

_ “I know, I can see that.”  _ Dia stared at her reluctantly as she felt her willpower slowly breaking down.  _ “Don’t give up, Kurosawa Dia. Be strong!” _ She reached for Mari’s head and caressed her hair and her ears. “If you promise me you won’t do anything, I can stay, alright?” 

“But I…” 

“You must get well first.” 

Mari frowned and nodded. Her ears still flopped forward, but her tail started to move in a zigzag pattern. Maybe it meant she was happy, but also a little sad? 

“Good girl.” Dia smiled at her and scratched her behind the ear. Mari purred at the caress. 

“So, if I’m well, that means we can get  _ intimate? _ ” Mari grinned, her tail moving up and down. 

Dia blushed. She looked away as she blinked. “I… I suppose so…” 

“ _ Ahn~ _ Dia~  _ I love you~ _ ” Mari pounced at her onto the bed and rubbed her cheek onto her cheek once again. 

“I- I know. I got it.”

“Your  _ reply? _ ” 

“I…” Dia stared into yellow eyes. Her whole body pressed onto her own as the tail subtlety touched her leg. 

“..Mm?” 

“I…” She looked to the side and broke eye contact. “…love you too…”

“Dia~” Mari rubbed her cheek onto hers again. “Well done~” 

The black haired female sighed and wrapped her arms around Mari’s waist. 

_ “Thanks. Geez.”  _

She was thankful that she was still the same noisy and annoying Mari-san, with or without the cat ears. 

But she thought that, maybe…

…she liked the Cat!Mari-san as much as she liked the Human!Mari-san.

After all… They are one and the same. 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I bring cheesy galore. Please recommend your favorite cheese. (I like mozzarella and cheddar.) 
> 
> And as for "Italian Greetings of Harassment™" Please see and read "Cotton Candy" from my "New York City, Lesbians and Longboards" Oneshot Series ✌


End file.
